The Truth of Three
by TheDarkLadyOfSlytherclaw
Summary: Lily and James Potter had Triplets; Henry Charlus Potter the eldest, Hazel Lilith Potter middle child, and Harry James Potter youngest. Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story with my own twist full summery inside. Alternate Universe Tom/Harry, Coma!Potters
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** What if Lily and James Potter had Triplets. Henry Charlus Potter the eldest, Hazel Lilith Potter middle child, and Harry James Potter youngest and Dumbledore is convinced along with the rest of the Wizarding world that Henry is the Boy Who Lived but the Potters know better. Voldemort didn't attack until the triplets where three and all three were scared. Everyone knows three is the second most powerful magical number. Just how powerful is the third Potter child?

**Pairing/s:** Tom (Voldemort)/Harry, Severus/Lucius (**Affair**), Lily/James, no other pairings as of yet

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Character, Powerful!Independent!Intelligent!Harry, Intelligent!Overprotective!OCs, Mentors Snape and Lucius, and S**lash. **Alive and Well Longbottom's and Coma!Potters

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, and Snape would not have died and Neville would have played a huge played a bigger role all the books. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Beta'd by the amazing Miss C Riddle**

**The Beginning **

"James Potter, I am going to murder you! We are never having sex again if you even try I will cut of your manhood." shrieked the disgruntled Lily.

James Potter, soon to be father, gulped nervously and looked over to his best friend and one worst enemy. Yes, Severus Snape was there as Lily give birth to his soon to be god-daughter. James and Lily had made a deal when they got married that if they ever had a girl Severus would be the godfather.

"You don't think she's serious do you?" James said to a rather amused looking Severus Snape, who just smirked at him.

James and he where nowhere near friends but they had come to a common ground after he had helped to save them from Voldemort in the last raid. Lily was overjoyed to hear that Severus agreed to be a spy for their side, though was still technically a Death Eater.

It had only gotten better when Lily let it spilt the Severus was gay and not secretly madly in love with her - Though, of course, that news never reached Dumbledore.

"Well I'm sure she would if you went within fifty feet of her," Severus teased.

"Don't worry James it'll be over soon, no need to nervous," replied a young Remus Lupin, "Severus is just messing with your head."

Before anyone could say anything else a child's wail could be heard and there was a small burst of magic that shook the room.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have given birth to a healthy baby boy."

The medi-witch cleaned off the baby boy and handed him to James.

The baby had red hair that was messy like his father's and his eyes were a dark hazel with sparkles of green. It only was a minute before Lily was screaming again pushing out what they thought would be the the last baby.

It was a girl slightly smaller than the first but not by much - She was delicate in appearance: her eyes were green like Lily's with the exception of some sparkles of blue; she had James' jet black hair but it was straighter and had highlights of Lily's dark red hair.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have given birth to a beautiful set of twins."

Lily took her daughter and waved Severus over as she cooed her daughter.

Sirius was down also since the Marauders had made a pact - Now that Sirius thought about it, it was a stupid pact though. The pact stated that if the baby came out looking like Lily, Remus would be the god-father because Remus was the closet to Lily, but if it came out looking like James then Sirius would be the godfather... but if it came out looking like a goblin then Peter would be the godfather.

Lily gave the baby girl to Severus when she felt a shot of pain she and she let out a blood curling scream. The Healers rushed into the room and shooed the men out with the newborns as James panicked.

"What is wrong with my wife?" He yelled.

It was ten minutes before the men felt a powerful burst of magic that came from Lily's room and another twenty before the three were allowed back in.

Lily was on the bed, paler then even Severus panting with a baby in her arms.

"Hey James... do you want to meet your youngest son?" Lily smiled at the three. James walked over and looked at the new child a gasped in shock - He had James's messy pitch black hair and an aristocratic face; but he's were Lily's emerald green though seemed much brighter and intelligent-looking.

Sirius looked over before snatching the bundle from Lily.

"This is my pup. Hello there pup, I'm your godfather. I'm going to give you everything you want... Such a little pup..." Sirius smiled, cradling the newborn.

"What are their names?" Remus finally asked.

"Well... we had planned on Henry after my father, and James and I are having problems agreeing on what to name our daughter. I like the name Hazel and James wants Harriet." Lily told them.

"Then why don't you name the little one Harry. It's just like Harriet," Remus suggested.

"Henry, Hazel, and Harry... Triplets! Who would have thought?" Lily grinned.

"Henry Charlus Potter and Hazel Lilith Potter - What's Harry's middle name going to be?" James asked.

"Well, it will be James of course. Harry James Potter; I like it." Lily stated taking Harry back from Sirius.

James and Lily's mind fell to something else.

Albus Dumbledore came by earlier that month, to inform them of a prophecy that he had heard. Either Frank and Alice Longbottoms' new son or one of theirs could be the child it foretold of.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him. He will defeat the Dark Lord with the power he knows not. Born as the seventh month dies…. Neither can live while the other survives."

As James watched his wife, his sons and his daughter, he couldn't help but feel that something important was going to happen one day soon.

Not sure if it was good or bad, James ignored the feeling.

–

Months passed and Lily knew in her soul that Voldemort would come. She had taken it upon herself to name Alice Longbottom and Selene Lovegood as Henry and Harry's godmothers, while James named Aurora Diggory for Hazel.

They had also made a will so if they died protecting the children then Dumbledore would know not to split the three up or give them to her sister.

More time passed, days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. Before they knew it the Triplets were three years old.

Henry, of course, was the biggest and looked like he could be five - not because he was overweight but because he had grown so tall. Henry looked more and more like James each day, while Hazel looked more and more like her mother.

Harry was still the smallest and he looked a lot like James mixed with Lily. Today James and Lily were taking the kids to McGonagall Manor for a meeting with the order.

"Hazel! What are you doing?" James asked as the little girl who was basically flipping the house upside down.

"I can't find Snuggles Daddy! Uncle Sev's going to be mad at me!" Hazel said, tears in her eyes.

Mr. Snuggles was Hazel first and favourite stuffed animal, Severus had transfigured it for her out of a pillow. It was a black and blue butterfly which Hazel always had with her. Henry and Harry were the same with their stuffed dogs.

"It's okay Honey I was washing Snuggles with Paws and Cheddar." Lily soothed as Harry and Henry walked form behind her.

Cheddar was a stuffed red wolf with orange patches that Remus had gotten him and Paw was a plush vision of Sirius' animagus form.

"Yes, you don't want them to be dirty now, do you?" James asked picking up the little girl.

James and Lily tried not to spoil their child to much; Lily had stated she didn't want three James Potters running around and that one was more than enough for her.

The kids reminded them of their friends then anything - Henry was so much like Remus he was smart and knew how to laugh at a good prank but always told his father off if the prank went too far by saying thing like "Bad Daddy" or "No' funny".

Hazel was a lot like Alice Longbottom: a little clumsy and timid but still bubbly and loyal. Harry was more like the Severus, though only Lily got to see that he was very smart for his age and kind, brave, and loving.

James and Lily floo'd into McGonagall Manor the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The meeting had not yet started and Dumbledore was nowhere to be found.

"Lily! James! So nice to see you again. You missed the last two meetings!" Molly Weasley exclaimed, welcoming them back.

"Yes, the Triplet got the Dragon Pox. You know how it is." Lily replied.

"Isn't that the truth – well, you finally have them here at least, the other kids are in the play room with Bill and Charlie."

James had already lead the siblings to the play room filled with redheaded children. Upon entering the room, Harry was taken out of James' arms by the Weasley's eldest son Bill, Hazel ran over to Susan Bones, and Henry ran over to the Weasley twins.

James watched the three and again got the feeling that something important was going to happen soon.

Later that night, while walking home something finally had come and the wards around the street in Godric's Hollow had fallen - Voldemort was finally making his attack on the Potters.

"Lily, take the children and run!" James Potter yelled as the Dark Lord Voldemort walked through the ward.

"I won't leave you!" Lily tried to argue but knew that James was right.

"The portkey to Hogwarts is in the nursery. GO!" James yelled and Lily ran up the steps to the nursery. Henry grabbed Hazel and climbed into Harry's bed.

"Where is that portkey," Lily cried throwing thing around. Harry was the only one not crying as he spotted a fat brown rat run off with the portkey.

"WORMY," Harry yelled out pointing at the rat. Lily head whipped around as she saw her husband's friend making off with the only way to get away.

"Get under the bed quick," Lily ordered and ran after the rat.

The kids heard yelling:

"Mrs. Potter, hand over the children and you can live." A cold voice demanded.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE THEM!" Lily shouted at him tearfully.

The heard screams that to the children lasted forever and the strange words:_ Sigillum fati cum osculum_ and _Sigillum fatum cum lacrima_.

They heard footsteps come in to the room the three children were holding their breath as the bed hiding them flew upwards.

"Stand up." The cold voice said.

The children quickly stood up all shaking.

He turned to observe the triplets - Henry, if Peter was correct in his description, was to his left in front of him, the first born. He had a bigger body than his brother, he seemed to be the strong but his magic was normal for a child his age.

Turning to the other boy, Harry, he observed looked surprisingly a lot like himself in his youth. The child was smaller than both of his siblings and the magic coming of this boy was simply amazing.

"You are the one aren't you?" Voldemort sighed. "If circumstances were different you and I would rule together."

He took the child's hand and led him away from the others. Lord Voldemort was not heartless and would not kill all three children.

Severus had requested for the females in the family to live and Peter requested for the two other males to live.

"Forgive me child, may we meet again," Voldemort sighed once more. Leaning over the child he calmly petted his head, before standing up.

"Avada Kedavra." he incanted dully, watching the child calmly observe the green light making its way toward him... But right before it reached him; the boy's eyes sparkled and his whole body seemed to sparkle as soon as the curse touched Harry's skin it sent the curse back at Voldemort.

Pained screams were torn from Voldemort as his body disintegrated, leaving only a black pile of ash on the floor. Harry fall back with force that he near passed out.

Harry watched tiredly as the black soul floated around, before it fled.

A heater near Hazel and Henry exploded and a piece collided with his forehead leaving a deep gash in the shape of a V. That's when the fire started.

"Harry!" Henry called, pulling the smaller boy along with him.

Hazel and Henry helped Harry stairs blood all over each boys face, Henry stopped seeing his Mummy and Daddy on the floor.

"Mummy wake up!" Henry shook his mother and Hazel did the same thing with their father.

"Pup?" a voice called from outside.

"Uncle Paddy!" Harry yelled standing up too quickly.

Sirius ran in to house quickly and looked around - His eyes widened upon seeing his two closest friends on the floor presumably dead. He quickly rushed the children out the house and cast levitation charm on James and Lily's body, then made his exit.

"Come here Pup," Sirius said gently pulling Harry over to him. "Tergeo."

He repeated the spell on Henry just before Aurors started to show up. The children quickly ran into Sirius lap Harry holding on for dear life.

"Sirius my dear boy what are you doing here?" A voice said from behind them.

"I came to check on the kids. I come every night to see my godson."

"Well James and Lily are alive from what I can tell. There is a Dark curse cast upon them locking their souls out of their bodies. Without knowing the curse we can't really do anything. They will be moved to St Mungo's."

"So Albus, who killed Voldemort and how?" asked Sirius curiously, the Auror next to him seemed curious also. Looking over the boy, he noticed that Henry's scar shared like a V.

"That, my dear boy, would be Henry. I can sense dark magic from his scar, and for this reason I don't believe Voldemort is truly dead, but connected to Henry. Harry must have got hit with something when the fire started," Dumbledore explained patiently.

Henry and Hazel had fallen asleep on Sirius, Harry sat holding Paw when a voice entered his mind.

"_Sweet little Harry never tell that man what happened." _The voice told him.

"_Why? Who are you? Why are you in my head?" _Harry asked confused.

"_That man put me here so you will never be alone. My name is Tom and I'm going to protect you and your siblings from everyone."_

"_Okay Tom, can I tell him about Uncle Wormy?" _Harry asked.

"_Yes, but nothing else. I will tell your brother and sister too."_

"_How?"_

"_I live in your mind Harry and you mind has a door way into your brother's and sister's mind. I know you love them and I want to help you."_

"_Okay."_

"Uncle Paddy," Harry said out loud tugging gently on Sirius's robes.

"What is it Pup?"

"Uncle Wormy took Portykey."

"What did you just say?" Albus said looking down at the child.

"Uncle Wormy took Portykey. Mummy look for Portykey but Uncle Wormy took Portykey. He run away," Harry said sadly.

"I'll kill him," Sirius spat but Harry had a grip on him.

"Don't leave me alone!" Harry cried.

It broke Sirius's heart to see Harry this way then a thought crossed his mind.

"Where will they go Albus?"

"It pains me to say this but we'll have to split them up. Hazel will like with the Diggorys, Harry can go to the Longbottoms until you're in a better emotional state to raise him and Henry will go to their Aunt's."

"No, Moony won't have his cub raised by that … that… woman!" Sirius yell. "Why can't he go to the Lovegoods or better yet come with me?"

"Henry has to be protected. I'll be setting up blood wards James doesn't have any close blood relative he'll have to go Lily's next of kin."


	2. Author Notes

Hey~

I am very sorry for being gone so long. I have NOT abandoned this fic, nor any of the others. I broke my arm jumping off the Trampoline. I can't type well with my left hand. It will be at least 6 weeks before I can get the cast taken off my right arm.

thedarkladyofslytherclaw


End file.
